How can you see me?
by Tsuki-angel
Summary: Harry thinks back upon the weirdest most innocent and annoying girl he ever met...The one who saved the whole Wizarding nation from total distruction.


Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter( in my dreams maybe!sigh harry.....)

* * *

.::"How can you see me?"::.

Prologue

* * *

"How can you see me?"

"How? Hmm...maybe 'cause you're solid. If something is solid enough, you can usually see it...unless...." She poked me in the stomach with curiosity. "Nope, you're too solid to be a ghost."

"Wha—" but she cut me off. Evidently, she wasn't finished with her happy chittering.

"How can I see you? Well, let me begin with a little story my friend." She didn't know I had existed until just then (and wasn't supposed to know...unless I had been on the muggle country newspaper, but that was unlikely since the exploit of the wizarding world hadn't reached the more isolated parts of the world just yet) but she was always friendly and optimistic...in a sarcastic kind of way. Back then I thought it was just annoying. I hated it when people inferred things and put it nastily right in your face, but now that I look back on it, her behavior seems innocent and cute.

"Once upon a time, there was an eternal being called God. He created all things good and made man as well." She pointed to her eyes. "You see these here? They're called eyes. God made eyes for man to see with," She said slowly as if explaining to a three year old.

I was growing rather frustrated. This Asian girl was starting to annoy me and I didn't even know who she was to check her background on file. How _was_ it that she could see me!?

She was in the process of explaining various functions of the eye when I cut her off.

"Who are you?!" I shouted, much more rough than I had intended. She stopped abruptly and put her hand on her hips trying without much avail to level up to me considering the fact that I was a good head or two taller than her. (Not saying that she was short or anything. I was just freakishly tall for a 15 year old)

"I don't trust you enough to permit you to know my name," she said.

"I'm going to make you tell me one way or another." I took a step towards her using the full effect of my height to impress upon her how serious I was. And annoyed.

--------Tsuki-angel: GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE FREAKIN' GUTTER PEOPLE!!!!!!!!

--------Harry: whaa---OMG!!! YOU GUYS ARE SICK!storms off making gagging noises

--------Tsuki-angel: yes, there are people out there like that resisting the urge to flick them off but...if you are looking for a fanfic like that...I STRONGLY SUGEST YOU LEAVE UNLESS YOU FEEL SOME SORT OF NEED TOYOU'RE YOUR A KICKED.--------

"No." she said defiantly. I glared at her. She looked me in the eyes for a minute her face contorting into a mixed expression.........when she burst out laughing. Body shaking, shoulders heaving, tears of mirth and all. Man that ticked me off.

"WHAT! WHAT IS SO FUNNY!? DON'T YOU GRASP THE SERIOUSNESS OF THE SITUATION AT **_ALL_**???!!!!" I started fuming. She just was about to stop that senseless laughing of hers when she looked straight into my face and burst out laughing again.

At this point I was resisting the strong urge to strangle her, as I had done many times afterwards, but I'm getting ahead of myself.

She finally calmed down enough to speak coherently. "You're...face...." She said between giggles.

"What? What's on my face?!"

"It so.....funny." I just stood there dumbfounded. This girl seemed about my age, a little younger perhaps, but had the maturity of a 6 year old. I brushed my bangs harshly away, nicely managing to scratch my forehead in the process.

"Will you just tell me who you are?" She had a strange accent, somewhat like rough Chinese, but not. If I asked her who she was, I might be able to continue my investigation on how far the news of the world of magic had spread.

"I guess. You seem worthy."

I growled.

"Okay, okay....my name is....."..............

And that was how I met her.

The one who saved us all.

The one who revived us from the pit of doom.

The one who gave her all for us.

The one I loved.

* * *

R&R people...its a life source to downtrodden, despondant, unloved people like me. 


End file.
